House of Returning House of Revenge
by blueninjagirl09
Summary: Joy is back, but does it mean that everything should come back to her? Patricia, Fabian and everyone? Nina has to do something. First HoA fic. Click the title now and read.
1. Chapter 1: A Total Push Over

**Chapter 1: A Total Pushover**

**AN: Okay, so this is my first fic for HoA and I haven't watched the whole season 2 yet (kind of episode 1-6). So please don't get mad at me. And because I haven't finished the whole season, I'm about to change it on my own version. It's a little Misery Business thing, about Joy returning blah blah blah. Yeah. So here it goes. Reviews puh-lease :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HERE.**

So after all we're back in Anubis House, the house full of mystery, yeah, whatever. Mara and Mick together, Amber and Alfie a little couple-ish, Patricia is still a Goth, Jerome never said he had a sister, Joy is back with a little weirdness, and Fabian and I had an almost successful date in the attic.

So, yeah, I feel something weird about Joy, I don't know about her past with Fabian, and I don't know anything yet about her, but I'm kind of a little mad of her, or maybe not the word 'mad' but it's just because he's into Fabian. First, my seat beside Fabian, yeah I don't care if she used to but it's still mine, I think I just heard her say, "first my room and then my Fabian." But I'm glad Patricia said that they weren't actually going out. Then second, when Fabian was asking about display picture, Joy and I were in a little argument and then she asked Patricia about it but just got a 'SINGLE FABIAN' status after a click, I think Joy spunk her in her arm with an eyebrow arched. Then a surprise walk with three of us together on our way to school which is so perfect that I could smack her face. And then biology time when Victor and Mr. Sweet barged in the room asking for 3 volunteers that will help them in the library thing, Fabian and Mara first raised their hands, then there goes Joy which Mr. Sweet saw raised her hand before I raised mine's and there goes his three. How lame of me. But the worst thing that made me more 'mad' is that when she said, "we make a good team, do we, Fabes? Must be in all stuff we have a lot in common." Urrggh, if I could really hit her face I would. And yeah, in the bathroom thing, she said she was going to direct with Fabian and gonna spend time together that evening, and Amber complained, "I think you spend a lot of time together," something like that but she just gave us a smile and left. And then what's next? Ruin all our dates and kiss him in front of me? I wish the house could eat her now.

"I think Fabian's a total pushover." Amber Millington said before she brushing her teeth.

"What?" I said as a reply. "Yes, and he is guilty about it. Remember when Joy asked him, about walking in school? He said yes, then no, and then maybe."

I rolled my eyes as I dry my mouth with a face towel. "Maybe. But Amber, can you tell me about their past?"

Amber hummed for a second, "Well, they seemed a little couple-ish, but I think it's a one sided love." She replied as she spit on the sink.

"What do you mean?"

"Fabian doesn't like her at all, I mean not just because she's with Patricia, but I think because she's weird sometimes like pushing herself to him, like what she is doing now."

And the next thing there was a knock, Amber opened the door and a sticky ew-smelled spilled into her whole face and the predictable squeal happened, "ALFIE!"

A very loud shout was given to Alfie, "I'm sorry, I thought it was Joy!"

Alfie immediately took a towel and helped her clean that gross thing on her face. Everyone was shaken and get out of their room to check for it and then burst into laugh after seeing Millington with that face.

"Amber, please don't say that you will undo your checklist."

"Yes Alfie unless you have cleaned all these mess!"

I just helped her and just as a light bulb appeared, "Hey Amber, in America, my neighbors use eggs to keep their skin…soft and healthy."

"Really? Alfie! Stop removing these eggs off me!" And Alfie froze as I did a little chuckle.

"Hey Alfie, there's Joy, I think you could throw some in her." I took the bowl of eggs and spilled in her. Yeah, I look evil but that was just an evil imagination of mine.

The next morning, I was helping out Jerome in the kitchen with the breads when Joy entered the room and sat beside Fabian, I narrowed my eyes as I look at them, I think Jerome had noticed me, "what's up with the look, Nina?"

And my eyes came back to normal as I looked at him, "oh, nothing Jerome, it's just…I checked out if there were already bread knives in the table." I think he just rolled his eyes and get back to work.

"Hey Nina," he called me and I looked back, "so how's with you and Fabian?"

"Well, uhmm, we're good! Yeah, very; secret date in the attic, mystery adventure as a moment together, nothing wrong."

He smiled at me, "well, good to hear that. I'm just wondering if you already know about him and Joy 16 months ago." He said lowering his voice as he walked over to me.

"Well, Amber said that it's a one sided love, a little couple-ish, right?"

"Yeah, almost, but Amber never knew at all. Why don't you ask Trixie about it just so you know?"

After having a Sibuna talk, I took the chance to grab Patricia in my room. I was kind of nervous, about the answers and so whatever information about it, the 16 months ago.

"So Patricia, I've got something to ask you, not about a life-death taking, but it's just something about Fabian and Joy." I took a breath and she nodded, "what were they exactly before I came here?"

She got that thinking face, looking on the ceiling, on the floor, side to side until she finally answered, "Well, as I know you heard me what I said that they weren't dating but Fabian kind of liked her before, and Joy wasn't yet on the thing. He asked her about going out with him but she…"

"Rejected him?"

"Exactly. So, after months, Joy had already fallen for him but Fabian had already moved on to her. You know, 'it's too late to apologize'."

"Oh…" So, that's the one sided love story of Fabian Rutter and Joy Mercer.

"But why are you so interested about it?"

"…of course, he is my boyfriend, I just wanted to know about him in the past, you know, so that I know. Well thanks a lot Patricia."

"Yeah, well, actually, I feel something about Joy. I think she still likes him."

"I'm not worried about her liking Fabian, I'm worried about how Fabian is a total pushover when she asks him." End of conversation. Patricia just left and Amber entered the room.

"Are you sure your neighbors use eggs to cleanse their skin? I would definitely have a session every night." "Yeah, I'm sure."

Later that night after supper, Jerome and I were in charge of the chores so, we were the ones who were left. "So, Nina, have you already asked Patricia?"

"Yeah, I knew it all. It was… weird."

He chuckled, "I told you. But be careful about Rutter, he's kind of a player sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing, just warning you. Uhm…Neens, can you help me with my music assignment?"

"What assignment?"

"Well, I was assigned to perform song, I could have a partner, so I chose you."

"But why not Trixie? She's your couple."

"—What? No, we're—Of course not!"

I chuckled, "Haha, okay. I'll get some stuff and we'll get start."

"Coffee?"

"Sure."

So, it is the first time Jerome asked me about helping him with an assignment, and yeah, I was walking upstairs going to my room when I heard Patricia and Joy were having a little argument in their room;

"…Patricia, I'm your best friend!"

"Yeah, I am, but Nina is my friend too, but don't let me choose between you and her."

"Fabian should be mine, not hers!"

"Well…I am not as bad as you are because if you really love Fabian you let him with Nina."

"Whatever Patricia, since I had disappeared, all of you were on Nina."

"Because you're not the chosen one—oh, I'm sorry Joy."

A silence.

"Yeah, you're right; I'm not the chosen one, you won."

I entered the room with a sigh, "hey, what happened to you?" Amber greeted me.

"Oh, nothing, just heard the best friends arguing."

"Oh."

I just took some paper and a pen then, "Jerome asked me a help about his assignment so, GTG."

"Kay, bye."

So I walked downstairs and saw Fabian in my way, "Hey Nina, will you help me with my music—"

"Hey Fabian!" A running Joy was approaching us, "so, where's your assignment thing, I thought I was going to help you out?"

Hey, what?

"Oh, Fabian, I have to go; Jerome might be waiting for me in the dining room." I fasten my walk to be far away but I was stopped then, "you will help him with his song?" I looked back to reply, "Yeah." And they just smiled.

Back to Jerome, he was in a deep thought, rubbing his hair, "hey, Jerome. Sorry, I was late." I took a seat beside him.

"That was Joy and Fabian?"

"Yeah, she was helping him with his song."

"Oh, I never should have asked your help, he might be asking you—"

"No! It's okay. We're good." I grinned just to get rid of it, "so, how are we going to start?"

Jerome and I never became friends, but for now I guess because I'm helping him. I have no idea why am I helping him anyway, maybe because he helped me about information. When we were doing the music thing, somehow, I wanted to forget about Fabian and Joy, whatever they are doing, I wanted to focus more on with Clarke. I describe him as a joker, not serious, for all he said was a joke and a lie, or a trap. Whatever, like the Mara thing when the time Mick wasn't around and he confessed to her, I don't think it's all true that he loved her. Now, I'm in his trap because he might confess to me anytime.

"You know, Jerome, it's already 2 in the morning. We should get our sleep, I'm tired." I said as I fix my stuff, wait, I wasn't awake anymore. I am sleeping! Wait, I slept on the table?

My alarm clock rang and I was irritably awaken. I rubbed my eyes and Amber wasn't on her bed, I checked on the time…it was 8 in the morning?!

I walked downstairs and saw Jerome was having his breakfast. "Goodmorning, Neens, let's eat!" He greeted me and I followed.

"Where are the others?"

"They were on a walk, by couples." Trudy explained. Couples? Without me? I just sat beside Jerome and eat. After minutes, they came, BY COUPLES.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well, we knew you slept late, so we didn't want to disturb you." Joy Mercer said while she…was holding Fabian's arm. My eyes widen as I looked at them and study all of them.

"Well, yeah, thank you for your concern, **Joy**, you really took that chance to have time with your '**COUPLE**'."

She just rolled her eyes, and left, but the Sibuna gang stayed and asked for water. Fabian sat beside me which I didn't notice. "Hey Nina, is there a problem?"

"Well..uhm—"

"Well, Fabian the problem is you give all your time and devotion to Nina, day and night." Jerome spoke up.

"Well…yeah. What's the problem with that?"

"Exactly, you really don't get it was sarcastically." He stood up and left us alone.

"Fabian, there is nothing wrong, okay? Maybe it's just some misunderstanding."

"Uhm…Nina, I was wondering if we could make some time later, walk to school, us alone. So…later?"

"Okay." I smiled. He smiled.

It's just Joy, whatever she is with, I felt that I replaced her; being the chosen one, Patricia's roommate, Fabian's seatmate, and everyone's attention. I don't know. Later that time, I was suppose to go walk with Fabian but he's busy talking with Joy, "Hey, I thought we are suppose to go walk in the school? Us two? Alone?"

He was about to open his mouth to answer but then the fake chosen one answered in haste, "Oh, I'm sorry Nina, we're gonna talk about directing and his song. Better luck next time."

She smirked taking Fabian's arm and dragged him away.

"What the fudge?"

"Hey Nina," I turned around to look for it, it was Jerome again. Jerome again? What? "Where's your Fabian? I thought you're gonna walk with him?"

"Yeah, but the fake chosen one took him by his arm." By means it's sarcastically.

"Oh, why don't you walk with me as a return of your help last night?" He grinned as he offered his arm.

"Okay?" And then I hold on to his arms and left immediately.

World Literature, yeah, I was sitting beside Jerome again and Alfie on the other side, it's just Joy again, what's wrong with her? One more then I'll prank her, I mean it. They were sitting together again and Amber noticed it, so she moved his foot by her beautiful wedge and Fabian looked at her. Amber signed him looking at me and back to him, his face was like, "Oh…" Good thing the bell rang, it's time for music and so I grabbed Jerome's arm (he was surprised) and Fabian stopped me,

"Nina, can we walk together?"

"Oh, Jerome and I were going to talk about his music assignment thing, so why don't you walk with Joy?" Wait, I said that? Oh, it's just my thoughts, silly Nina,

"Sure, but we can walk three of us, it would be perfect, right guys?" The two nodded slowly as if they were getting what I said.

After class, I walked alone by myself in the house, I don't know what's going on. Joy and Fabian, Jerome and Nina. Wait, Jerome and Nina? Huh?

"Hey, Neens, what's wrong?" Patricia noticed me on my bed. I don't know how I look like but I guess I look horrible.

"I don't know. Patricia, when I came here, did you ever feel that I replaced Joy in everything? You, Fabian…everyone."

Patricia came in and left the door almost closed, she sighed, "Well, at first yes because I was mad. But for now, no."

"What about her and Fabian? Did I steal him from her?"

"Yes, you stole him from me." A voice joined as she entered the room.

"Well, it's not my fault if you disappeared and caught everyone's attention."

"Yeah, I know you were one of them, Nina. By the time I disappeared and you came, it wasn't a coincidence, wasn't it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Joy," I stood up, "but, if you ever took him away from me again, I don't know what I can do with your face."

She was speechless and left. "What's wrong with her Patricia?!" I said almost yelling as I sat on my bed and face palmed.

"Obsession? I'm gonna talk to her."

As she was about to leave, I stopped her, "Patricia, it's okay, don't argue with your best friend again. You don't have to choose between us because she's your best friend."

She sighed, "Actually, I feel like she's being selfish now, when I'm with her, all she said was about Fabian," Her sad voice made my face frown. "You know Nina, I can help you with Fabian. I'm gonna sneak out in Fabian and Mick's room."

"Okay. Thanks Patricia."

It was 10pm and I wasn't in the mood of sleeping, so, I walked downstairs in the living room, and then I saw Jerome Clarke again. What's with him? "Hey Jerome, what's up with a physics book?"

"Doing my homework."

"Homework? I thought you'd already finished that?"

"I was confused."

I walked in the dining table and look for it. "U. A. M.?"

"Yeah. I didn't get this part." I sat beside him.

"Jerome?" I called and he looked at me.

"Do I look like an idiot in front of Joy and Fabian?"

"Very." He said and looked back at his textbook.

"Really?" I was upset. I really look like an idiot?

"Yes, very." I frowned and he examined my face.

"Come on, Nina, I was kidding. But a little you look like an idiot but I think it's better if you break up with him." He agreed.

"What? Just like that?" I raised a brow.

"Yes. Precisely, so that if you two are already broke up, you won't have to worry about Joy flirting him."

He has a point then, but I can't just break up with him like that. I'm going to talk to him. I stood up and sneaked out into their room. I knocked as I called 'Fabian'. He was playing with his guitar, facing infront of the mirror, "oh, sorry to interrupt. But can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure." He put aside his guitar as I walked in and sat on his bed.

"Fabian, what's up with Joy?"

"Joy?"

"And why are you a total pushover? I mean, I'm your girlfriend, she's your ex, and why all of these were turned around?"

"What do you mean, Nina? Yeah, I'm sorry if I put a lot of time with her, I'm just a…"

"Total pushover?"

"Yeah."

"Fabian, let's just be clear. If you two will gonna spend time all day and no space for me even a second, and then let's just…settle down."

"Nina, don't be like that," a hand holding mine, oh, he's starting to be sweet again. "Then what am I suppose to do?"

"Okay, I'll go talk to Joy and make her clear that I'm your boyfriend now, so that she'll start to distance herself from me, okay?

"Kay." I half smiled as he kissed me on the forehead. "Goodnight." "Goodnight, Neens."

The next morning, as I walked myself downstairs, I heard Amber squealing again, "ALFIE!"

Alfie was handing a plate full of cockroach toy and a cover on his other hand, he was confused on what he saw and was looking back to Jerome which is busy laughing on the prank, "I thought these were cupcakes?!" Alfie yelled at Jerome.

"I fooled you!" Jerome just continued laughing and I walked into my seat near Fabian which is sitting there already, waiting for me I guess.

"Good morning." He smiled, "Good morning." I replied, "so how's it, did you already talk to her?"

"Well, not yet, but maybe in school if I have time."

"You always have time for her." Oh, silly Nina answered again on her thoughts.

**AN: So what you think? Tell me please :D I'm already done with the chapter 2, but I can change it if you have ideas or whatever you review. Thank you for reading! Godbless.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Friend and A Sleepwalker

**Chapter 2: A Friend and A Sleepwalker**

"Atleast you could have told me!" Another little argue with Amber again, she told me that Jerome carried me to my room when I fell asleep on the table, the time when I was helping him with his song thing.

"Well, you didn't ask me!" We were racing downstairs to check on for supper and the first person I saw was Clarke.

"Whatever Amber…hey guys." I smiled and they were all looking at me, "you didn't ask her what?" Jerome asked.

And I was in the center of attraction, I don't know if I was going to tell them or get rid of it, "well that…she had a session with eggs again, right Amber?" I looked at her. Oh, please, leave me, guiltiness.

"Yeah." Amber Millington saved me!

"Stop fibbing Amber," oh, here goes the whore, I mean Joy. They rhyme! "Afraid to tell everyone?" Joy threaten me, "well, why do I have to if it is not their own business? But if you want, I'll spill, or you could."

Joy just rolled her eyes and sat on her seat. "Come on, girls, it's time for food, stop fighting." Trudy said increasing the content of the table. "Table's ready!" She added.

After supper, I was the only one left in the kitchen because I decided to make coffee and sleep late. I brought two mugs, one for Fabian and one for me, I wanted to surprise him and tell him about the Jerome thing which is actually unimportant information.

I knocked silently and slowly opened the door, I didn't see Mick so Fabian might be alone but…I think I just heard a mug fell and I feel my feet is hot. The two of them stood up, they were shocked as my eyes were opened widely examining on them. I think my jaw is gonna fall on the ground, I saw fireworks in China town, wait, I was in Anubis house, oh, I just saw Fabian and Joy kissing. The other room's door was opened by Jerome and Alfie next to him, Trudy ran immediately to look for it, so as Patricia and Amber.

"Nina, what happened?" Choruses, Fabian's eyes were melting me and my face was like, "why?"My eyes then narrowed and thought of an idea that for now, I will really do it, as in for real; I spilled the other mug to Joy and a little sprinkle to Fabian.

"Congratulations, Fabian and Joy, you are officially can flirt all day and all night long. **Unlimited flirts forever and ever.**" I just left them and I heard Jerome followed me, what the heck? Jerome again?

I locked in the attic, I don't care if Amber freak out, or Victor barge in. I just wanted to be alone for a while.

I'm an idiot person with a sprinkle of so much trust on Fabian Rutter and Joy Mercer on their directing and song thing, I'm such a stupid, idiot, foolish American girl who fell inlove with a British-accent guy who had an ex like Joy Mercer, who is I describe as a… oh, I don't wanna mention it and doesn't have a common sense which can kill her. I want to shout! Hey house, eat me now please, or the two of them rather. I heard footsteps so I looked for a place to hide.

I tried inside the other divided room and covered the broken door with Sarah's portrait so that they'll be surprised. But it was fail. They saw me already. Oh, it's not they, it's he, Jerome Clarke.

"What do you want?!" I almost yelled, "…condolence."

I raised my brow and answered to him right away, "for what? Joy's not yet dead."

"For Fabian, you actually killed him."

I just rolled my eyes and I was surprised that he sat beside me.

"Look at you, Nina, you're crying because of this good boy face which is just a front. I told you, he's a player."

My tears wouldn't stop, so I just started to burst it out to Jerome so that it would stop, "That Joy Mercer, who got a body like an hour glass and caught Fabian Rutter by the mouth, the fake chosen one, the whore, slut, whatever she is, I hate her!"

"Wow, I never thought Nina is a fallen angel." I looked at him, "so you really think I'm a good person? Well I'm not."

"Calm down the beast, Nina. I'm too handsome to be eaten by a beautiful beast."

I just rolled my eyes again and wiped my eyes. I just thought of an idea, "Hey, why don't we change your song, you know Paramore, right?"

"A little, but I'm not like Trixie!"

"Come on."

"Okay, but you'll sing."

"Yeah right.

The next thing I knew was I was sleeping on…Jerome's arms? Oh shucks, we fell asleep in the attic.

"Jerome!" I tried to wake him up, but he's a hard one, I put my palm on his cheeks to wake him. Atlast! He opened his eyes and I think it was 'staring-on-my-eyes' was the thing he was doing.

"We're late for school." I said as I stood up, I offered my hand to stand him up and so we carefully sneak down.

"WHAT?!" Oh, Amber Millington session again :( I'm locked in the bathroom again with her, "at first, Fabian Rutter and now Jerome Clarke, in the attic too!"

"Come on Amber, it's nothing. I don't even know why he followed me there. And why on earth there would be a chemistry between me and Jerome?"

"Hey, do you think I didn't see you look at him in the prom, when he was about to leave?"

"What? It was just…I'm aware of Rufus might kidnap him or something."

She just rolled her eyes, "but I can help you to him, I have his Frick." She grinned. Yeah, the Frick and Frack best friends forever. Alfie was Frick and Jerome was Frack.

"Urgghh, whatever Amber. I have to go, I'm going to school early, I have to rehearse with Jerome—" Oh fudge, "oh I mean with some random guys that I will help, yeah." And so I took the chance to run downstairs.

As I was walking down, I heard Patricia and Joy fighting again,

"Joy, why are you so like that? You're not the Joy I knew before!"

"It's because she steal him and brag him away from me. And you know what Patricia? Go on with that American girl, I don't need you anymore, you Goth!" Can I just rewind that again? Patricia left and slammed the door, "Whatever." She whispered as she headed to the dining area and sat. I walked down immediately to have a little conversation with Joy; I think a little fire for Patricia.

"Hey, Joy, why were you so mean to Patricia?" 50% yelling and everyone looked at me, "it's none of your business."

"Yes it is, she's my friend, and a real friend doesn't leave her friend even though she has a boyfriend or someone to flirt with!"

Joy stood up and was about to speak when Fabian interrupted, "Guys, stop it!" I glared at her and just left them.

Poor Patricia, I know she was mean sometimes but she's a good and loyal friend. I wish I could find her now. I was washing my hands in the bathroom when I heard someone was sobbing in one of the cubicle. I entered the empty one and check out who's on the other side and it was confirmed that it was Patricia. I went out and knocked on her door, "Patricia, I know you're in there, come on." She opened the door and I saw her face was full of tears, she hugged me and cry like a baby. I rubbed her back with the chorus of, "it's okay."

"I think Sibuna's falling because of her; you and Fabian was the worse because you two started this mystery thing."

"Don't worry, we'll fix this." We let go and I wiped her tears, "the Patricia I knew was she stood up without her best friend and became an independent person. You are brave, Patricia. You were enslaved by Rufus but you're still alive. And this is a non-living-death-taking, so I have a faith on you."

"Thank you, Nina." We both smiled and left the bathroom.

After class, I was fixing my stuff in the locker when a familiar voice came in;

"…Nina?" Oh, it was Fabian Rutter. I just looked at him with a brow raised.

"Can we talk for a second, please?" I'm giving him a chance.

"I'm sorry, Nina, Joy kissed me and—"

"I want to hear the whole story, why was she there, why was she helping you with your song, I'm excluding the directing and why were you a total pushover."

"Yeah, I accept it, I'm a total pushover, it's just, I know you know about us 16 months ago, but it's over now for me, but not for her. I already talked to her about this but she just smiled."

"She smiled? Okay, I'll talk to her; let's see if she can smile at me." I walked as fast as I can to look for her, and I found her in the bathroom, and good thing, Fabian Rutter won't be able to stop me.

"Hey, Joy. Why so flirt? I mean, yeah, we're over but we're back again just now," I totally can't believe I just said that, I think Fabian heard that, "why do you keep on pushing yourself to Fabian if you already know that you cannot have him? Are you that stupid or an idiot?" Amber and Patricia were on my side, Mara was neutral, and the Anubis boys were at the door, shocked on what I said about me and Fabian were back again which is not.

"Joy, for Isis' sake, I need your answer!"

She just raised her brow and stitched her mouth. Dang it, she's mute now.

"Urggh!" My final word and left her.

I grabbed Fabian to the science lab and, "If you wanted us still together, you keep your distance from her and remove that total pushover attitude of yours."

"Who are you?" "Are you asking me?" "What have you done to Nina?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're not the Nina I knew; she was kind and doesn't know words like that."

"I just learned a lot from being good, Fabian, and I'm telling you, good people are very different when they revenge."

I stayed in my room the whole afternoon, practicing the song, listening to music, playing taptap, looked at the lonely ant on my table, until my bored-ness died because of a knock. It was Mick, just coming by.

"Hey Nina, can I come in?" "Sure."

He sat on Amber's bed and started the conversation, "what happened lately? Why were you yelling at Joy and throw words like that?"

I sighed, "I don't know, Mick," I face-palmed as he stood up and sat beside me.

"That's not the Nina I knew 12 months ago, Nina was kind, forgiving, and like an angel."

"Yeah I know, it's just, I don't know what to do with Joy. I'm just afraid to lose Fabian."

He rubbed my back, "and she dumped Patricia this morning which made me madder. I think you should talk to Joy."

"I already did. She still loves Fabian," "and what will I suppose to do with that if he's mine?"

"Let go for a friend?" "Wait, she's not even my friend. And if she's a friend, she won't do that."

"Well, if you are really a friend, you won't ask something back."

I sighed and a silence was spilled.

"I'm just being a _friend,_ Nina."

Supper was silent. I guess I'm being Patricia 10 months ago, when she spilled water to Amber and now I spilled words to Joy. I don't know.

I was the first to finish my meal and put my plate on the sink. I walked upstairs and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I heard footsteps coming and it was Amber,

"Why do I feel so Patricia?" She sighed.

"No, you're not, Nina, you're being a friend. The problem is Joy and you were just being Fabian's girlfriend."

"Maybe," I spilled on the sink and wiped my face, "Amber, would you sacrifice the person you really love for a long time just for a friend?"

She answered after seconds as she sat on the cover of the toilet, "Well, it depends on which friend."

"What if…his ex?"

"Nina, don't give up Fabian for Joy, don't be such a stupid."

"Then what will I suppose to do? That's the only choice I have to stop this issue. And Fabian…he was shocked about me changing. But I am not changing; I'm just showing the true Nina which is not good all the time."

"You have a point, but be careful with your decisions, Nina. Some decisions might take forever and you might regret it."

She has a point, she's smart sometimes. Thanks to her advice and Mick's. I walked in my room and I sat down on my bed, reminiscing what happened lately, I think I'm being a bad person now, and I think I need to remove the cause of my being a bad girl; Fabian.

I was standing on the fields, far away from me I saw a couple having a picnic, the girl was facing me and the guy was facing on the opposite direction. As I examine them, the image was getting close to me the girl was someone familiar to me and I was surprised that from her smiley face she saw me and her smile faded. The guy was shocked at her expression and attempted to look behind him, and I saw his eyes, the eyes that I used to look when he's serious on the mystery, and the eyes that I fell inlove with. It made my heart break, my tears fell on my cheeks and then I felt someone held my hand, I looked beside me and it was…

I was dreaming. It was a dream. I use dreams as a guide and I guess it was a sign of letting go of Fabian. I didn't notice that my eyes were crying already. It was 3 in the morning and I don't believe that ghosts come out at that time, so, I walked downstairs to have some time with myself. I cannot sleep anymore, but I wanted to sleep, so I guess going out in the room is better.

I sat myself on the couch and think about my dream again. "Nina?" I heard a voice from the kitchen.

"It was 3 in the morning, you woke up early?" He walked towards to me and took a seat. He examined my face and guessed that I cried.

"Fabian, I wanted to have a clear break-up."

"What?"

"It's just…Joy. I can't handle it anymore—"

"You are giving me up for her?"

"It's okay, it's like when Sibuna recruited and sacrificed our most important thing."

"But—"

"It's okay Fabian," I held his hand, "I already dreamed about it. You and Joy will be together. And I guess there'll be no problems with that."

He kissed my forehead, kneel infront of me and hugged me, "I love you, Fabian, but I guess it's the right thing."

The next thing I knew that I was alone again. It was already 4:30 and I am waiting who's coming next. I thought about what happened again; memories; one by one fading into ashes and ashes fly far away that cannot be reached again and will never come back to be made again.

"Nothing is certain." I whispered to myself.

"Some things are certain." And my time in waiting wasn't wasted.

"What are you doing so early?" Very British, Clarke.

"Ahm…Nothing! I was just…sleepwalking and then I woke up here."

"You're a good liar, Nina." He said and then walked towards me.

He took a seat beside me and I felt something, something that made me recall my dream lately.

"I broke up with Fabian an hour ago."

"By sleepwalking?"

"No. He was awake and then I took the chance to tell him."

"Oh…" Jerome went silent for a while. And then he took both my hands and I guess he's going to…

"Okay, Nina, hold your hands together like couple-ish holding hands." Okay, I did what he said.

"Imagine, your right hand was your hand and the left one is Fabian's. You both held at each other for a very long time like you were both attached by glue when Joy," he inserted his right hand between my hands and my right hand was separated as he held my left hand, "slipped between of you and dragged Fabian away." He was actually holding my hand, it was the first time but I kind of felt that hand in my dream. So…Jerome was the guy who was standing beside me?

"Dragged him away? No, you're wrong. I felt that I dragged him in the first place and she just wanted Fabian back which he really is belongs to her."

He was staring me right in the eyes when his face was about to come closer to me. A kiss?

"What are you two doing?" Amber Millington, thank you for interrupting. We were surprised and we stood up to separate, so as our hands.

"Sleepwalking?" I suggested, Jerome agreed with me, "oh, I'm sorry, I just interrupted you. Go on, continue your couple-ish flirting. Bye." Amber Millington ran upstairs with a smirking smile. But I guess I just want to act normally like nothing happened before the sun rise.

**AN: Reviews :(((( I need them puhlease :D But thanks for those who favorite it and followed it :) REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Clarke's Dream Girl

**Chapter 3: Clarke's Dream Girl**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR MY SUPER-DUPER LATE UPDATE. I HOPE YOU WON'T KILL ME. Kidding. I'm so busy na eh :( BTW Here it goes =)**

What's wrong with you, Clarke? You don't like her! She's American, she's the chosen one, she's the good girl, she's the ex of Fabian, and she's just…every guy's dream girl. What? What am I saying, I got nothing on her! And what future she would have with me?

"Okay, Nina and Jerome, tell me I wasn't sleepwalking too. Were you really sleepwalking lately or having some time together?" Amber Millington, oh, you're the topic maker and news caster.

"What? No! We were just…"

"I was asking her out!" I answered. What? I said that?

Everyone in the table looked at me and was shocked, even Rutter and Mercer. And Nina was… "You asked me?" Oh, come on Nina, I am about to ask you.

"Wow, we're having a new couple now!" Mara and Mick was all smiley, "well I guess that you two are so perfect! Like so, so perfect together!" Amber added.

Nina and I were speechless and just gave them a smile. After eating, Nina was about to leave so I followed her,

"What was that, Jerome?" she said pinching my arm.

"Ouch! We were cornered so I just thought of that!"

"Are you an idiot? If you are thinking about making Fabian jealous, then I'm not with your plan."

"It wasn't a plan, I was serious." She stopped for a while and looked at me.

"Serious? When did you ever become serious on things?"

"Since I realized that being get rid of by a parent should not come next of being a joker."

She frowned, "well, for now, it's hard to believe for a person like you who used to be a professional prank-er and a joker."

In music class, I sat beside Nina; she looked annoyed by Fabian and Joy. "Why am I helping you?" A tone of bored and expressionless voice Nina gave to me.

"…because you agreed?"

"And why did I agree?"

"…because I helped you out in the information?"

"And why did you help me?"

"…because I care?"

"And why do you care?"

"…'cause…stop with the irritating question, Nina. I know it is hard for you to stand up alone seeing the two of them together, I'm just giving a hand," she looked at me with an eyebrow arched, "you know, as a friend."

"I don't get it, just go straight to the point."

"If you want you can walk with me or solve mysteries with me." I grinned, hope it would please her.

"First thing; what about Alfie? Are you going to abandon him again? And what would people think? After Fabian and Nina, then Jerome and Nina?"

"I never cared what people think. You know that."

"Well, I care." She looked at the board again, examining the teacher and the other students.

"And why do they matter to you or why do you care on what they think? Does it help you?"

Nina just rolled her eyes and, "And what do you know about solving mysteries?"

"Well…I like and I am professional on listening to people's conversation and roaming around."

"That doesn't answer the question, Jerome."

And our conversation was ended by the teacher's voice,

"…so, you can talk with your partners or groups about your song. It'll be next week."

"So, you're changing the song into Paramore?" I asked her, facing at her,

"Well, you chose me, so you choose the song." "Well, I chose you to choose our song." I grinned, and I got an eye roll from her.

The bell rang and I decided to talk with Fabian, "hey, Fabian, you have a minute?" he nodded and I brought him in front of the lockers,

"Listen to me, Rutter, you have Joy now so you better back off with Nina."

He curled his brows in confusion I guess, "what?"

"Come on Fabian, after all Nina did for you, you just replaced her with a fake chosen one."

"I am not replacing her, Joy is the one who is approaching!"

"And? You just showed how a total pushover you are." He just went silent,

"You just wasted her. You let Joy come between you and you let Nina to let go of you just for Joy which is obviously not a friend of hers. Did you know what she told me?" He looked me in the eye, "she felt she replaced Joy in everything; you, Patricia, and everyone, so she's just letting Joy get you back, and it is your choice if you will let Joy have you again, but I am not gonna let you hurt her again, mark my word."

I left him pointless, which is my purpose. He's just a total idiot and stupid, and a pushover for everything. But I don't know why I told him that I'm not gonna let him hurt Nina again, but I'm just being a friend.

Physics time, I didn't notice that I was sitting beside Nina and she was helping me with this UAM thing. Fabian must be so lucky to have her; she's beautiful, sweet, helpful and thoughtful, and a little singer, I just heard her sing in the bathroom. And Nina, she's worth fighting for because if someone has back stabbed her friend or rather her boyfriend, she would really go to that person and fire words even hurting words. Nah, I don't know, it's just the way she looks at me and her eyes shine brighter. Urrgghh, what am I saying? I can't fall in love with her, she's so perfect and I'm just Jerome Clarke, who is Alfie's partner in crime and pranks.

I was walking towards the house when I saw Nina standing on the fields, she's staring at Joy and Fabian having a little picnic, I walked behind her and I decided to hold her hand and stepped forward. She looked at me crying, as if after the World War 3 ended and she lost. I felt her heart breaking. Her eyes were telling me something, and I guess it tells me that it really hurts. I hugged her, as if she could hear my heartbeat, I felt her arms wrapped around my back. I more felt her sorrow as she was sobbing. And that was the time I promised myself that I will really not let Fabian Rutter hurt her again.

**AN: A dramatic Jerome isn't it? Sorry if it's a little short. I'll update soon, I'm done with the next two chapters and I already have the series of events: the reason behind, why Joy is so clingy, whatsoever. Wish me a good luck for my UPCAT. :) Thank you and Godbless!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Bestfriend and A Brother

**Chapter 4: A Best Friend and A Brother**

**A/N: And I was like… "OMG!" After reading only one review but it cheered me to continue. Here it is!**

Since that day, Jerome and Nina spend time together; like walking in school, doing chores, assignments, watching horror movies, star gazing, food fight, whatever sweet friends do. Jerome had forgotten about his parents and Nina forgot about Fabian. They were happy at all, when Jerome and Alfie were on a prank, Nina was also on their side. But nothing changed; they were still friends, Fabian was still annoyed by Joy, and Joy has something, something that is life-death taking. What would that be?

Wednesday morning, Jerome and Nina were on kitchen duties that time, Fabian entered the dining room and sat on his seat, but the two didn't notice him. They were writing on a sticky pad for a little fun, telling their thoughts and reminisce there their moments together. Fabian was looking at them, his thoughts and conscience attacked him and insulted him, "Now you feel guilty for letting her let go of you. Now, you regret everything, you deserve this, Fabian. It is because of your being a total pushover."

And Thursday came; everyone was ready for their music performance in the theater room (this wasn't yet the real music performance, just a practice). Jerome was looking for Nina, Amber was in trouble for her dress, Patricia was alone, Mara and Mick were practicing and Joy and Fabian were in a little argument,

"What do you mean you don't want to play? We rehearsed this a million times," Joy was worried, "I don't want to have a low grade on this."

Fabian just left her with an eye roll and whispered, "I don't want to do this."

And the teacher started, he walked on the stage and call on for, "Clarke and Martin will be the first one to perform."

"What? We are?" Nina's first expression, she thought it was voluntary but it's not. "It's okay, come on." Clarke held her hand and pulled her to the stage with his guitar.

Fabian was hiding behind the door while Joy was looking for him. Everyone was blushing on what they saw; Jerome and Nina, Nina and Jerome. It's just something new, new pair they see, or rather new couple.

Jerome started to play the guitar and Nina began to sing, "_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you."_

"Oh, her voice makes me fall in love with her!" Amber was amazed while the others were shocked and just roll their eyes.

And Jerome sang his part, _"If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you."_

"Oh, his voice is even lovelier!" Amber Millington, *face-palm*

Fabian watched them in jealous, until finally Joy found him, "Fabian! We're next!"

Fabian had no choice; he also didn't want to have a blank grade either, so he agreed.

"_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you."_

The song ended followed by applauses, Joy was pulling Fabian on the stage while the Jerina left them peacefully.

Fabian was kinda nervous as he played the guitar, after seconds Joy began. He wasn't feeling comfortable since the morning came, even in his room and with his room mate, in the hallway with some of Nina's friends. He felt stupid that time and he had planned something.

Jerome and Nina were smiling, so as Alfie and Amber beside them, they weren't actually watching at them but the two A's were complimenting the Jerina, "Nina, you have a beautiful voice, and so as you, Jerome, plus, you can play guitar!"

"Sshh! You're interrupting them!" Nina tried to stop her. "My point exactly," Amber just rolled her eyes and focused on the stage again.

Fabian then looked annoyed, by the looks of the audience, by Jerome and Nina. He just stopped, stood up and walked out, "Hey, Fabian!" Joy called, some were surprised and some were laughing.

"I heard Joy dumped Fabian lately in school, in front of many students. That's kind of embarrassing right?" Amber Millington, the forecaster, said sitting on Nina's bed. Patricia, Alfie and Jerome were on the floor while Nina was on her study table's chair.

"Really? That's ouchie," Patricia answered.

"Well, he deserved it." Jerome answered and Nina smirked.

"I guess so," She said, but still felt sad for him because of embarrassment.

"And Joy is starting to talk to me again, I mean yeah, she always do, I just ignore her, but now, she greets me and I greet her." Patricia added.

"I think Sibuna is back." Amber murmured. "SIBUNA IS BACK!" She squealed and they all laughed at her as she exited the room.

She ran downstairs towards to Fabian and Mick's room. She knocked and saw Fabian on his bed and Mick wasn't there (might be having a date with Mara in the laundry room).

"Fabian?"

"Yes, Ambs?"

She entered and closed the door, "So, how's with you and Joy?"

"Well, I know everyone knew that we broke up lately…it's just…I'm an idiot."

"Very." Amber whispered, "And now, what's your plan?"

Fabian stood up and walked towards Amber to whisper something, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure," the blonde answered. "And will you help with that?" Fabian added. "Sure."

Amber walked upstairs, she first looked inside Joy's room to check on for her, she was asleep already, and then she headed to their room.

"Where have you been? You missed Alfie's joke," Patricia started. "And it's about you," Jerome added as he grinned and followed by a hard laugh.

"Whatever, dress thief. Nina! Come with me." Nina was on where-are-we-going face, but she just followed her.

They walked towards the attic door, as if they were going on a mystery again and will start on the very top of the house.

"Give me your hair pin," Amber ordered and Nina followed. She opened it and said, "After you." Amber's smile was frightening, and Nina was a little scared of her, wondering what happened to the real Amber.

When Nina entered the door, Amber immediately closed the door and Nina freaked out,

"Amber!" she shouted and made a hollow sound with her hands.

"Don't make noise or Victor will caught you there. Someone was waiting for you upstairs, go find him." Amber walked back to her room while Nina went upstairs.

Amber entered the room all smiley while the others were surprised of her,

"What happened to you?" Patricia spoke up,

"I became a fairy godmother!" Amber answered squealing and blushing as she held her cheeks with her palm.

"Just now?" Alfie added,

"Yes! Just now! I feel like I'm in a fairytale; helping the princess with her prince, helping the prince get back to her princess—"

"Wait," Jerome interrupted, "Are you talking about Fabian and Nina?"

Amber widened her eyes of shock, "Oh…a little." She grinned.

"WHAT?!" Everyone's chorus and stood up.

"Amber, can't you realize what Fabian did her?! After the Joy thing?" Patricia was disappointed.

"Come on, guys. Let's give them a chance, and for one good thing; Joy broke up, so Fabian is free to go back to Nina."

"Wait a minute, they become boyfriend-girlfriend?" Alfie asked,

"Maybe they're not because…maybe Joy invented it." Patricia suggested.

The three were arguing and Jerome went silent. He sat back down while the others looked at him,

"Oh, someone was jealous here," Millington said in an irritating and annoying voice.

Jerome looked at them, not feeling guilty, "what?"

"Oh nothing Jerome, just be happy with them, okay?"

Jerome just rolled his eyes and left the room. After closing the door, he tried to sneak in the attic to disturb the two lovebirds inside. It was locked but then thought of an idea; he opened one of the doors near the attic and slammed it in order to wake up Victor. He ran to Victor's office and greeted him, "Hi, Victor, I was awakened by the attic door and I guess someone barged in there."

"Hmm…" Victor took his keys to check for it and Jerome ran as fast as he could to go downstairs while giggling, "I hope he'll interrupt them."

Jerome entered the room sighing and panting; he immediately jumped on to his bed and tried to sleep peacefully. Alfredo then entered the room and saw him, "Hey, Jerome, what did you do to him?"

"To whom?"

"To Victor, why was he going to check for the attic?"

"You didn't hear that, did you?" He faced Alfredo as he sat up.

"Hear what?" He raised his brow in confusion.

"That the attic door slammed."

"What?"

"You didn't notice that, didn't you? I heard it right after I left the room." Jerome smirked as he lied back down.

Patricia and Amber sneaked out the room, hiding behind the door, "Why is Victor here? And heading to the attic?"

"We should stop him!" The girls went out to Victor and stopped him, "Victor, wait!"

Victor looked at them, "What?"

"…why are you going to the attic, is it…dangerous? Or…I mean…it's dark already, you might slip onto the stairs." Amber grinned and Victor shrugged.

"Victor!" Patricia tried, Victor looked back again to them, "I…"

Nina walked upstairs scared and nervous, she opened the door, took 4 steps and then her sight became black. She held its hand and removed it away as she looked back, "Fabian! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Surprise!" A grinning Fabian said as Nina smiled, "what's all this?"

There was a blanket on the floor and cupcakes and milk on a basket. He held her hand and led her to sit down. Nina was pleased then, "what's this for?"

"You know what it means, you're smart, and I know what I did was wrong, I'm sorry."

Nina frowned, "well, you are forgiven then."

Fabian smiled and started to eat the cupcakes, so as Nina, "is this a date or something?"

"Does it make you reminisce all our dates?" Fabian smirked and she laughed.

"Come on, tell me. What are you planning?"

Fabian knelt down, "can we start over?"

Nina was silent.

Then they heard a door slam and freaked out, so they fixed everything and tried to find a place to hide. Yeah! The place where Sarah's portrait is. Fabian took boxes and put it inside the divided room. They built it up as a cover, and they hid behind it.

"It really makes me reminisce all our dates." Nina smiled, so as Fabian.

"So, what's your answer?"

"Does this means yes?" Nina just...*eww* kissed Fabian on the lips, just like fireworks in China.

After that 'eww' thing, Nina had decided to go down. Luckily, she had her phone on her pocket and decided to call on Amber to check the door, "Amber, what's the news?"

Amber answered sighing and panting, as if a dog was following her and ran a marathon, why so tired? "Oh, Nina, Victor almost checked in the attic. Thank you for Patricia's lies."

"That's great. So, can we go out now?"

"We're back together!" Fabian added and Amber was pleased.

"Okay." And she hung up.

The two love birds quietly walked downstairs and Amber opened it slowly, she was glad and smiling, until they all fell asleep and dawn came.

Nina was dreaming again; her hands were cold and her legs were not okay. She was sitting on a bus stop shed and the night was very cold. The rain poured down, the winds were getting colder, her lips were blue and there she fainted. After a relief, she felt her body was bouncing, she tried to open her eyes and she saw a road coming closer to her. Beside her sight, there was a blonde hair feeling her cheeks, her hands were wrapped around a neck, and her legs were held by someone. "What happened?" She murmured. "We're almost there, princess beauty. Just hang on." A British accent voice answered as she closed her eyes again and fell asleep.

_I remember when I asked her a help and she immediately agreed. She fell asleep on the table and I don't want to disturb her so I carried her and transferred her to her bed. The mornings I walked with her to school, the times we were doing kitchen chores, the night we fell asleep in the attic, the dawn I held her hand and we almost kissed, the sticky pad memories where we wrote our feelings and thoughts. She just became my best friend, and I didn't feel replacing Fabian. Everyone knows I hate words, I do a lot of actions and never admit liking or hating things. I always questioned myself, "How will I ask her?" But now, that might not happen anymore, Fabian is back again. I'll just start my distance now and maybe…not talk to her that much now._

Jerome closed the notebook after writing, who could have thought that he also writes in diaries? He hid it under his bed mattress and peacefully fell asleep.

The next morning was absolutely a great day for Fabina, plus Amber, but the breakfast was silent and no one's joking.

"No joking episodes? Or pranks?" Patricia said, and made her reminisce 10 months ago, when she poured water on Amber and everyone's quiet.

Jerome and Alfie looked disappointed as to the news, Mara and Mick broke up last night, while Fabian and Nina were back together and Amber was the fairy godmother.

"Hmm…" Patricia hummed. Jerome finished his food and immediately left them and Alfie followed him. Nina was worried.

In class, Jerome was still quiet and not listening to the teacher. Nina was so worried, so she took some sticky pad and wrote something and when the bell rang, she stood up and posted it on his book.

By after class, Fabian and Nina were absolutely together, of course, being sweet couple-ish again, Jerome and Joy weren't pleased. Joy has to do something again. She approached Jerome in the laundry room and talked to him calmly and in a little whisper,

"Jerome."

"What?"

"We should team now, Fabina is back again!"

"Well, if you think I'm with you, well I'm not."

"Come on, the way you look at them is the same as Nina looked at us weeks before."

Jerome went silent for a while. Everyone knows how Jerome has his vengeance and he's cruel and really bad, just like the past year. He talked with his thoughts and agreed with her joining in her plan.

"Okay, what's your plan?"

Joy smirked and Jerome was then with her plan.

Supper was quiet again. Trudy was worried and she respectfully questioned them as she poured their glass with a juice, "Is everything okay, kids? You seemed so quiet this past days."

"Ask Patrick and SpongeBob." Patricia answered as she finished her juice and Trudy refill it again. But the two were just still mouth stitched. Alfie knew Jerome's thoughts, and he only knows that Jerome has a diary. As Jerome writes everything on his diary, he also discusses it to him. Alfie was sad for him, for Jerome never had a successful relationship. But who said that his relationship with Nina was ruined? No one did, but he did. He let his feelings overcome him, he didn't even think about the reality of Nina was happy from the fantasy of two of them only. Jerome was just hit so hard, maybe for weeks he'll get used to, he just got used of being with Nina all the time, of course, his life goes on and he has to adjust with her. _Maybe I could wait, _he thought sometimes, but of course there's always the against-side of his mind which says, _how long? Forever?_ He just ignored it and faced the reality for now.

After eating, Nina secretly approached Jerome, taking the chance while Fabian was doing his chores, "What's wrong, Jerome?"

He was stopped and answered after seconds, "Well, nothing's wrong, Nina." He said with a tone of 'there's something' which Nina already knew.

"Come on, we've been best friends, we tell secrets and problems."

"Well, I've just told you, nothing's wrong."

Nina frowned, "come on, tell me, please?" She held his right arm and he already predicted that. Jerome just sighed and left her. There Fabian to the rescue but too late, "what's wrong?" she looked at the leaving Jerome and so as Fabian.

Later that night, Nina was lying down on her bed and Amber noticed her, "Aren't you happy that you and Fabian were back?" Of course Nina was, she still loves him.

"Well," Nina sat up and faced her, "I am, but it's just…Jerome."

"What's with him?" Amber walked into her bed and sat down.

"He's acting weird since Fabian and I were back again." They both frowned, Amber sighed and answered again with a great advice,

"Well, maybe he's just jealous or something. But, he's your best friend, and best friend relationship can last much longer than boyfriend/girlfriend relationship."

"Yeah, you're genius."

"I know, I'm not just gorgeous."

Nina just rolled her eyes and left the room pleased with her. She heard again Patricia and Joy arguing,

"Patricia, if I could just tell you, I would. But I need Fabian with me."

"What do you mean?"

Nina was shocked, "No, nothing. If I have time, I'll discuss it to you and promise me you will not tell anyone especially Nina."

She continued walking and went downstairs with an eyebrow arched, she noticed that someone was in the kitchen, it was Alfie and Jerome having a little conversation, so she sat down on the stairs and listened carefully.

"I'm just an idiot. After all this time, I was with her while Joy and Fabian were being a couple, I feel she just used me."

"You're wrong dude, you approached her."

"Well, maybe."

"You're her best friend, you should not feel that way."

"I don't know, but I'm still on Joy's plan."

Nina was again surprised on everything she knew, "Plan?" she whispered and listened again.

"Oh, no dude. I thought you promised to yourself that you'll make her happy? In whatever her decision will be?"

"But I also promised that I will not let Fabian hurt her again!" 50% yelling, "I'm going to bed now." Jerome has left the room as Nina quietly walked in the kitchen and saw Alfie on the counter.

"Hey Neens." He grinned, and Nina smiled. She grabbed a glass and poured it with water.

"What's up with him?" She questioned and Alfie was pleased with her question.

He sighed and, "He's not happy with you and Fabian."

"Why not?" She said after swallowing.

"I don't know, your best friend is kind of _jealous_."

Nina just shrugged and finished her water, "Amber was waiting for you upstairs."

Alfie ran upstairs excitedly and Nina followed.

"Yes, Amber?!"

Alfie entered the room gladly but then he's just looking at sleeping Amber, Nina entered the room, slammed the door and cornered Alfredo with questions,

"What's Joy's plan?" Almost yelling, she held his shirt strongly and cornered him on the door.

"I—"

"Tell me!" Alfie was scared now, for the first time.

"I don't know, he just said that that plan was to keep away from you. End of story." He was shaking and already surrendering, Nina wasn't pleased yet, but she loosed her grip and let him leave. Good thing Amber wasn't awake, if she is she won't let Nina do that.

The night was long again, and Nina was having again her predictable dream, she was sweating and her face was so scared and nervous. She shouted out loud that the other room could hear it. She found herself crying and Amber ran into her, so as Patricia, who had ran with only one slipper. Nina was facing her palm and crying sadly, it would be a nightmare rather.

"What was it, Nina, why are you crying?" Patricia said as she continued sobbing. Nina didn't talk. Amber was right beside her, sitting, rubbing her back. Patricia ran downstairs to get some water as Amber continued comforting her. Amber checked the time and it showed 1:03 am. Patricia came back with a glass of water and a small pitcher for refilling if ever. After minutes of relieving, Nina was okay then, she drank a lot of water and she almost finished the whole pitcher.

"So, what was it?" Amber started, trying to talk carefully, "I heard you screaming 'No!' and 'Jerome'?" Nina was sobbing and shaking. She wasn't still able to talk. Patricia just shrugged and entered with information, "I saw Jerome outside your room," Nina looked at her, "and I think he heard you. I wondered what he was doing out there."

"Sleepwalking?" Amber suggested, "Sleepwalking? And going outside Nina's room?" Patricia question Amber, with a voice of 'youre-no-using-your-mind-again'

"We never know! I'm just suggesting."

Nina then talked after drinking water, her voice was hoarse and just loud enough, "Is he still outside?" Patricia shook her head with 'No' and Nina frowned.

"So, can you tell us about your dream?"

**A/N: Okay, a little cliffy. And for the sticky notes, it is based on a true story, my guy bestfriend and I write on notepad (but on my phone) So, I was inspired to add it here too.**

** bs13: I really appreciate your review! Thank you for reading! I hope you'll like this another update.**

**For guests/non-member: Thank you too!**


End file.
